An increasing number of vehicles may include devices that are configured for remote management and control. These devices may receive instructions from a computing device operated by an owner of the vehicle desiring to manage or control features associated with the devices. Owners may leverage such device configurations to track and control vehicles in association with preventing theft or implementing parental controls over a vehicle's operation. The extent and usability of such functionality may be limited in existing systems. For example, existing systems may be restricted to using a single network, outside of which the vehicle and the computing device may be unable to communicate to provide tracking and control of the vehicle. Additional limitations of existing systems may stem from their susceptibility of being disabled, restrictions that require vehicle configurations to be performed locally, and a limited number of vehicular functions that may be remotely managed or controlled.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.